Zane Koroshiya
Zane Koroshiya is the adopted son and Apprentice of Nathaniel Koroshiya. He is ranked 2 in the Kingdom Guard's Executive. Story Origin Thirty years before the events of , Zane was a resident on the island of Hod on his homeworld Auldrant. During the Hod War, he was rescued by Nathaniel, but unfortunately had died. With Zane's permission, Nathaniel stabbed him through the heart with his Zanpakutō, thereby turning him into a Soul Reaper. In the following year, he was trained by Nathaniel in the ways of Soul Reaper combat, as well as became Nathaniel's Keyblade Apprentice and followed him throughout the Outer Worlds. Appearance Zane bears a striking resemblance to Kaien Shiba, albeit appearing a few years younger. During his time as an Apprentice in the Land of Departure, Zane wore a black sleeveless top, black boots, wrist-length black gloves and baggy grey pants, similar to the SOLDIER uniform. He wore a purple blindfold with intricate green designs and two wide wedge-like protrusions extending from the top out to the sides, as well as thin metal plates zigzagging outwards. He carries his Zanpakutō on his back. After he is brought to Soul Society, he wears a shihakushō with the left sleeve torn off, as an homage to his father who tore the right sleeve off. He wears the lieutenant's badge over his left shoulder, similar to Ventus' shoulder armor. He retains his blindfold and continues to carry his Zanpakutō strapped to his back. In the events following the Winter War, Zane wears a silver waist cape with a black border and a black version of the symbol seen on Terra, Aqua, Ven and Master Eraqus' clothing in the corners. He removes his blindfold, revealing his green eyes. The metal plates are moved to the back of his hand, rearranged in the shape of the symbol seen on Helba's bishop's hat. Personality Zane often acts like a more mature Sora, and is often serious about the matter at hand. At times he acts with a punk-like attitude, au lieu to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, though he can act equally as cheerful. Equipment Ishideri Koishikumo (石日照り小石雲, Stone Drought Pebble Cloud): Zane's blindfold. While by itself it does not have any special abilities, it does house the metal plates required for summoning his Armor. It was made for the sole purpose of preventing Zane from witnessing the Shikai release of Kyōka Suigetsu, Sōsuke Aizen's Zanpakutō, thus keeping him free from its Complete Hypnosis. As such, it is named in the opposite manner of Kyoka Suigetsu, which means Mirror Flower Water Moon; Nathaniel once commented on it, using the phrase, "The stone that which breaks the mirror, the drought that which wilts the flower, the pebble that which ripples the water, the cloud that which hides the moonlight," exemplifying its latent "ability". Powers and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Zane is extremely proficient in the art of hand-to-hand combat, shown when he easily incapacitates Sora without drawing his Zanpakutō. Kidō Expert: While not as masterful as his father, Zane has been shown to be quite proficient with the use of Kidō. At one time he used a Level 60 Hadō without the incantation. *'Bakudō #52: Ayatori' (綾取り, Cat's Cradle): A binding spell created by Nathaniel. Its use involves the caster weaving their hands together and pulling them apart, producing threads of pink-purple energy connecting the fingers. A flick of the wrists sends the tendrils flying, wrapping around the target's limbs and effectively immobilizing them. This was able to keep Vanitas immobilized for about an hour before it was removed. Keyblade While not official, Zane's skill with the Keyblade is considered at Master level. His exclusive Keyblade, the Maestro, is unique with its ability, Heart Merge (心併合する, kokoro heigō suru). He can temporarily merge a piece of his heart with his opponent's, giving him an edge. Using this ability makes Maestro temporarily lose its Keychain. Kagifūtō Everto Apparatus (悪魔の歯車輪 (エヴェルトアパラタス), Everuto Aparatasu, Latin for "Demon Gear", Japanese for "Ring Gear of the Devil"): In its sealed state, it takes the form of a standard Kagifūtō with a dark red hilt and a bronze cog-shaped guard. *'Recipero': Its release command is "Awake in the dark" (暗闇で目が覚める, kurayami deme ga sameru). When releasing, Zane holds up the teeth of the blade up to his eye and says the release command. Upon release, it takes the form of Vanitas's Keyblade. Zanpakutō Masatsu (摩擦, Friction): Zane's Zanpakutō is sealed in the form of a standard katana with black hilt wrapping and a silver guard shaped like a lightning bolt-like Z. Zane wears it on his back. *'Shikai': The release command is Strike backwards (掘り当てる後方, hori ateru kōhō). When released, it takes the form of a pair of wind and fire wheels with black grip wrappings and lightning-bolt styled protrusions at every 45 degrees. :Shikai Special Ability: Masatsu's ability lies in the generation and manipulation of electricity and lightning. By rubbing the bladed wheels on himself, his opponent, or his surroundings, he can generate more electricity. :*'Pseudo Telekinesis': Zane can use the wind to control Masatsu's direction. He can place his hands inside and spin the wheels, thereby generating more electricity. :*'Chikaminari Tatsumaki' (血雷竜巻, Blood Thunder Tornado): To use this technique, Zane allows the inside blade to cut his arm and draw blood, then makes the wheels spin faster, charging the wind. The charge spreads to the droplets of blood, lengthening and solidifying them, effectively creating hundreds of miniscule blades which slice through Zane's opponent at high speeds. *'Bankai': Not yet achieved. Quotes *''"That's a nice expression. You're terrified, aren't you?"'' (to Kairi) *''"That face...those eyes...don't you get it? That's why...THAT'S WHY YOU'VE GOTTA DIE!!"'' (to Sora) *''"You've pissed me off long enough. Just...just die already!"'' (to Vanitas) Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Category:Keyblader Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Soul Reapers